Beck Oliver the Black Space Ranger!
by Erik9393
Summary: Carlos get seriously injured. And you wouldn't believe who the rangers chose to take his place!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I said Jade's Surprise may have been my last new story I would publish, but I couldn't help myself. This is an chapter story btw.**

**So I guess you're wondering how I came up with this. Well, if you compare Avan to Roger Velasco, the guy who**** played Carlos as the green ranger in Power Rangers Turbo, then the black ranger in Power Rangers in Space, you'll see why. I do not own Victorious or the Power Ranger series.**

"Hope you got your sun block cuz it's a hot summer day here in Los Angeles." Beck heard on his radio, as he sat on his couch.

It's summer vacation for Beck. Three months of relaxation.

"Some time at the beach wouldn't hurt." he says as he got up off his couch. He changes into a tanktop and some shorts, packed a towel, sun block, and some water into his bag, and stepped out of his RV.

As soon as he gets to the beach he stands there, and just listens to the waves.

He finds an open spot, which was near the snack bar. He puts his bag down, puts the towel down, sits on the towel, and applies some sun block on his arms, his legs, his neck, and a little on his face.

He then laid down on the towel and started to relax his muscles, taking some deep breaths, and enjoy hearing the sounds of the ocean.

'I wonder what the others are doing?' he suddenly thought to himself.

Every one of his friends left LA for the summer to see friends and family. He has a family too but his family went to Paris. They invited him to come with them but he isn't much into traveling.

'I think I'll give Jade a call and see how she's doing.' he then thought to himself.

"Look out!" he hears someone yell.

Before he can react he lets out an 'ooof!' as something struck him in the chest.

He was stunned for a moment before he finds a volleyball next to him.

"Hey sorry 'bout that man." someone says.

He looks up to see a guy that wearing a black tanktop and black shorts. He was surprised to see the guy kind of looks like him. Same hair, and same tan.

Beck gets up and brushes himself off. "It's all good man. It happens." he says to the guy.

"I'm Carlos, by the way." the guy says.

"Cool name. My name is Beck. Beck Oliver." he says to Carlos as he shook his hand.

"Right on. So you live here?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. I've lived here for most of my life. I was born in Canada." Beck says.

"Cool. I hear its a nice country." said Carlos.

"Hey." someone else shouted.

"Sorry. Those are my friends." Carlos said.

"Whose the new kid?" a female said.

"Guys this is Beck. He actually lives here." Carlos said.

"Beck these are my friends: T.J., Cassie, Ashley, and Andros." he then said.

"You have any friends?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, but they're away for the summer. So it's just me here." Beck answered.

"We'd like to meet them." says T.J.

"That'd be nice." Beck says to T.J.

"Well, we better be heading back." Andros says.

"Yeah. We don't want to be out in the sun too long." says Ashley.

"Where are you guys from?" Beck asked.

"Angel Grove." Ashley says.

"Wow. Never heard of it." Becks says.

"It's a beautiful city." says Cassie.

"Hey. You wanna come with us? We can show you around." says T.J.

"Sure. I got nothing better to do anyway. I'll go pack my stuff real quick" says Beck.

"All right. Cool." says T.J.

**Sorry if it's short. But don't worry. I'll do my best to make the chapters longer. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So the gang brings Beck to Angel Grove and shows him some of the most popular areas of the city. Then there's some action.**

"You mind riding in the backseat of my car?" T.J. asked.

"No. It's cool." said Beck.

"Angel Grove isn't that far from here. I think you're gonna love it." says Ashley as she gets in the passenger side.

"Where are the others?" Beck asked T.J. Beck was referring to Andros, Carlos, and Cassie.

"Carlos brought his own car. Cassie and Andros are riding with him. They'll be right behind us." T.J. answered.

As soon as they got onto the freeway, Ashley turned around to face Beck and asked him "So, you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes. Yes I do Ashley." Beck answered.

"Oh. That's nice. I'm sure she's lovely." she said.

"Well... I wouldn't say that." Beck says.

"What do you mean?" asked T.J.

"I rather not say." Beck says.

"Why not?" Ashley asked.

Beck sighs. "Her name is Jade. She's not a sunshine type of girl. She is beautiful. But don't say that to her." he says.

"She doesn't like being called beautiful?" T.J. asked.

"Once you meet her you'll understand what she's like." says Beck.

"Well, here we are." T.J. says as they enter Angel Grove.

"It's nice." Beck says.

"There's this youth center where we usually hang out. It's close to our school." says T.J.

"Cool." Beck replied.

After waiting for the others, they all head inside.

Beck was awed in amazement. There was a gym, a few arcade games, and a juice bar.

"Wow. This place is amazing." Beck says.

"It's now called the Surf Spot." says Carlos.

"Hello kids." someone said.

"Hey Mrs. Ferguson." says Cassie.

"And who's this handsome young fella." she asked.

"This is Beck Oliver. Beck this is Adelle Ferguson. She's the owner of this place." says T.J.

"It's real nice to meet you ma'am." Beck says with a smile, extending a hand for a handshake.

"It's real nice to meet you too." Mrs Ferguson says shaking his hand. "You like somthing to drink?" she then asked.

"I would like a strawberry smoothie." he says.

"Good choice my friend." she says before heading behind the counter.

They took their seats at a table.

"So. Where do you go to school?" Ashley asked Beck.

"Hollywood Arts." he says.

"What kind of school is that?" asked Cassie.

"It's for teens who want to be an actress and/or singer." he says.

"Never heard of it." says Andros.

"Well, it's only been around in LA for a few years now." says Beck.

"So which one are you?" T.J. asked.

"Actress." Beck answered.

"Really?" asked Carlos. Beck just nodded.

Mrs. Ferguson returns. "Here you go Beck. One strawberry smoothie." she says handing him his drink.

He takes a sip of his smoothie. His eyes wide. "This is pretty good." he says to Mrs. Ferguson.

"I'm glad you like it." she says before leaving.

Beck takes a few sips of his smoothie before Ashley says "Show us some of your acting skills."

"Oh. I don't know." he hesitated.

"Please." Cassie pleaded.

"Okay fine." Beck says. "T.J. come stand over here please." he then says to T.J.

"Okay." says T.J.

"Okay. Now ask me something." Beck says.

"All right, umm... Do you have a very expensive gold watch?"

"Oh gee. I did have a golden watch... And it was on his very wrist." Beck says in a british accent while holding up T.J. right arm, pointing at his right wrist. He continued "When I took it off and put on the table. And it wasn't there the next moment. So at that point I believe I have lost it."

Everyone was in shock with there mouths open, eyes wide.

"Okay. What the heck was that?" T.J. asked, laughing.

Beck, with a grin, says "That my friend, was a guy from England whose accent was hard to understand and always invades peoples' personal space."

"How did you come up with that?" Carlos asked.

"It's a long story." Beck says.

He then explains about the project he did involving sleeping over at Sikowitz's place. And that the person has to stay in his assigned character.

"Really?" asked Cassie, intrigued.

"Tori and I ended up being the last two. She fell asleep on the couch and I fell asleep on a chair. When we both woke up in the morning, I asked her what time it was, in my normal voice! So that meant I lost, and she won." says Beck.

"Ouch." says T.J. Beck noded.

After Beck finished his smoothie, they said goodbye to Mrs. Ferguson.

"Anyone up for the park?" T.J. announced.

"Sure." says Cassie.

"I'm in." says Andros.

Beck just noded.

At the park the gang sat under a tree, trying to stay cool.

"Sooo. Tell us. Do you live with your parents or do you live alone?" Ashley asked.

"I live alone, but not in a house. I live in an RV." Beck answered.

"What do you usually do during your spare time?" Carlos asked.

"Not much really. I just usually chill in my RV."

"Really?" Cassie wondered.

"Well, there is this karyoke bar we go to sometimes." Beck says.

"Cool." Cassie says.

Then suddenly Andros' eyes went wide in fear.

"Oh no! Quantrons!" he exclaimed.

Everyone looked behind and see a bunch of gray robot like creatures.

"What the?" Beck exclaimed.

"Stay back." Cassie says to Beck.

He just sat still.

"These guys are mine!" Carlos shouted as he went after one of the quantrons.

Grunts, cries, punches and kicks filled the air.

Out of the corner of Beck's eye he see Carlos on his back.

And there's a quantron that was armed, look to take him out.

Seeing that the others we're occupied at the moment, he says "I gotta do something."

He jumps up on his feet, and runs full speed. He then jumps up and lands a dropkick to the quantron, knocking it down.

"Need a hand?" Beck asked Carlos with a smile, offering his hand.

Beck pulls him up to his feet.

"Thanks. Let's go help the others." says Carlos.

"Right." says Beck.

They joined the others and took out the rest of the quantrons.

Everyone breathing hard.

"Where do you learn to do those moves?" Cassie asked Beck.

"I've studied a little martial arts. It's a hobby." he said.

"That's cool." says T.J.

"Hey look. The sun is starting to set." Ashley says pointing to the sun.

"Man all that fighting really took the life right out of me." says Beck.

"How about I take you home." Carlos offered.

"Sure. I appreciate that." says Beck.

"It was nice meeting you Beck." Ashley says, shaking his hand.

"Yeah. See you guys again sometime?" Beck asked T.J.

"Definitely." T.J. answered.

Once Carlos entered Los Angeles, he asked Beck where his RV is.

"It's not too far now... Now just take a left right here... And the RV park is straight ahead.

As soon as Carlos pulled over in front of Beck's RV, he says to Beck "Some weird day huh?"

"By weird you mean meeting you guys after getting hit by a volleyball, and getting jumped by those robot like things, then yes. This has been some weird day." says Beck.

After talking for about a half hour, it started to get dark.

"You know what? I think I'm going to turn in early." Beck says before yawning.

"Yeah me too." Carlos says.

"See you later?" he then asked Beck.

"Yeah. See you." Beck answered.

_Slap Status Update_

_Beck Oliver 9:35 P.M._

_Met some new friends today. Today was crazy_

_Mood: Tired_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is where Beck Oliver meet the power rangers.**

"Sooo. These new friends. They're cool?" asked Tori as she and Beck were talking via phone.

"I suppose you can say that. Even though they're a little weird." Beck answered.

"Like us?" she then asked.

"Exactly." Beck says.

They were silent for a few moments.

"It is kind of weird. I found some new friends to hang out with while you guys are away." he says

Tori pouted.

"Don't worry. I could never replace my closest friends. Especially you Tori. You've come a long way in Hollywood Arts since day one." he added.

"TORI! Did you eat the last drumstick?!" someone yelled.

"Trina?" Beck wondered.

"Yep. Gotta go." Tori says.

"Kay. Bye." he says before hanging up.

He didn't mention about the fight they had with those robot things. He didn't want her to think he was crazy.

He steps outside and takes a whiff of the slightly cold night air.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw an abandoned matress near the entrance.

"You know. It's been a long time since I've had a workout. I could really use a punching bag." he says quietly.

He walked down there and dragged the matress, and stood it up, and placed in on the side of his RV.

He has a determined look on his face. He then punches the matches. And another. And another. Followed up by a kick.

Grunts, punches and kicks were the only sounds coming out of him. After landing one more punch on the matress, he was breathing hard, sweating, hands on his knees.

"Well. I can use a quick shower." he says.

He played some of his favorite music while taking his shower.

He got out, changed into a T Shirt and some gym shorts. He looked at the time and see's it's a quarter after eleven.

"Can't go to bed without a little snack." he says, grabbing an apple.

He rarely ate fruit, but he figures if he was gonna start exercising again, he might as well eat healthy.

After brushing his teeth, he takes a sip of water, and headed off to bed.

**The next morning**

When he wakes up, he yawned and stretched. He looked at his alarm clock and see it's ten in the morning.

"Wow. I haven't had that much sleep in months." he says

He puts on a white T Shirt.

"Some exercise wouldn't hurt." he thought to himself.

He put on some sun block, drank some of his water bottle, then put on his shoes and left the RV.

As soon as he made it pass one block, started to pick the pace up a little.

"This is just what I needed." he thought to himself.

He passes a second block, then he started to run.

He kept running till he stopped in front of a taco stand.

"Whew!" he exclaimed, sweating and breathing hard.

He then heard a growl coming from his stomach.

"Sounds like someone's hungry eh?" says the guy managing the taco stand.

"I'll just have a small buritto." Beck says to him.

Beck paid for his buritto and started to head home.

He had eaten half of his burrito when he then heard a kid screaming from an alley.

He dropped it and ran towards the kid.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a boy was cornered by a couple of gray figures.

They were the same robot things from Angel Grove.

"Hey metalheads. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Beck yelled.

The robots shifted their attention to Beck, and started to go after him.

"Get outta here kid!" Beck yelled at the boy, and the boy did what Beck said.

"All right. You want some?" Beck shouted.

Then there was a blast of lightning. It struck one of the robots. The robot was down on the ground.

Beck turned around to see five people in color suits and helmets.

"What in the world?" he wondered

"Get back. We got these jokers." said the person in blue.

"Uh... Okay?" Beck stuttered before getting behind them.

"All right let's do this." says the person in red.

And in a matter of minutes they took'em out. Then the robot like things disappeared.

"You okay?" the person in pink (Who happens to be a girl) asked Beck.

"I guess. Who are you. Or, what are you?" Beck asked.

"We're the Power Rangers. The good guys." says the guy in blue.

"I've heard of you guys. But I wasn't sure if they were for real." Beck says.

"Well now you know we're real." says the yellow ranger, who also happens to be a girl.

"Thanks for saving me." Beck added.

"Hey no problem. And nice job saving that little boy." says the black ranger.

"We better head back to the Astro Megaship." says the red ranger.

"Hey. It was nice meeting you guys, and thanks again." Becks says.

"Anytime kid." the blue ranger says before the rangers left.

"Wow what a day." he says as he starts to head home.


End file.
